Misunderstanding
by The Hurricane 13
Summary: Barbara thinks Bob is cheating.


**Misunderstanding**

by The Hurricane 13

* * *

There was a warm summer breeze flowing across the Sky Deck as Addison approached the juice bar. The deck was busy with people, most of which had just finished a screening of 'Flowers and Chocolate,' starring Hugh Grant. It was almost curfew, but Addison decided to have one last sugar fix before heading off to her cabin.

"Back again?" the bartender asked as the pretty brunette took her usual seat at the end of the bar.

"These things are addictive," she replied.

"The usual?"

"No, it's almost bed time, better make it a sugar free," she smiled, "Strawberry-Banana."

As the bartender began preparing Addison's order, an unfamiliar voice came from behind.

"Mind if I sit here?" the tall, red-haired boy asked.

"No, it's fine," she replied.

As the bartender took the boy's order, Addison studied his features and the way he spoke. When he was finished ordering, she decided to talk to him.

"My name's Addison." She stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"I'm Bob," the boy answered, accepting her handshake.

"I haven't seen you in any of my classes. Are you on a cruise?"

"No, I came on board to visit a couple of friends from back home in Boston," he answered.

Addison could tell that Bob was shy and thought it was sweet. She also thought he was kind of cute.

"Oh really," she said, batting her eye lashes at him and twisting her hair around with her finger.

"Um... yeah. Do you know Zack and Cody?" Bob asked nervously, seemingly having picked up on Addison's signals.

"OOH! I know Zack and Cody!" She said excitedly before catching herself.

"I mean... yeah. They're cool." She continued twirling her hair and smiled while looking into Bob's eyes.

Bob gave her a big smile in return, but was visibly nervous.

"So... um... kinda chilly out here, huh?" his nervous smile was accompanied by an even more nervous laugh.

"Not really," Addison said. "It is summer time... and... we're in Miami."

"Oh... must be the wind then..." Bob said, still nervously laughing and smiling.

"Um... is something wrong?"

"No... ha ha... why?"

"You seem kinda nervous. Is it because you think I'm pretty?" Addison asked.

"NO!" Bob blurted out. Addison scoffed causing him to nervously correct himself.

"I mean... you ARE... I just... ha ha... man, it's hot out here tonight isn't it?"

"So you do think I'm pretty?" Addison asked, "That's good because I think you're kinda cute yourself."

"Ohh ho ho kay," Bob said, "Um... thank you... you too."

"You wanna go back to my cabin?"

This question caused Bob to do a spit take with his smoothie.

"Oh... God... sorry..." Bob said jumping up from his chair.

Addison stood up and grabbed a napkin and started wiping the smoothie off of his shirt before moving lower and rubbing it off his shorts.

"Thank you," he said, not realizing where her hands were.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" a voice screamed from behind.

Addison kept wiping as Bob turned around and saw his girlfriend, Barbara, standing behind him looking VERY angry.

"What is this!"

"Oh no! Barbara! I...I...It's not what it looks like!" Bob slapped Addison's hands away from his crotch. "She was just helping me with a spill!"

Addison sat back down on her stool and watched in amazement as Barbara's anger and Bob's embarassment turned their respective faces bright red.

"I leave you alone for 5 minutes and come back to find you with another girl's hands all over you!" Barbara shouted.

"I'm sorry, honey! I..." Bob started.

"Don't appologize! If you want some... FLOOZIE rubbing her hands all over your privates, don't let me stop you!"

"Hey, I'm not a floozie!" Addison spoke up.

"SHUT UP!" Barbara yelled.

Addison grabbed her smoothie and huffed as she walked away. Barbara grabbed Bob by his ear and lead him all the way to his cabin as he yelped in pain the whole way. Zack had just stepped out of the shower when he heard the cabin door open. Figuring it was Bob coming back for the night, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his naked body and stepped out to greet his friend just in time to catch the tail end of Barbara's scolding.

"And don't come out of here until I come get you in the morning and don't ever let me catch you with some... HO rubbing her hands all over you!"

"Yes, honey. Sorry." Bob said in defeat.

He had tried to reason with her, but wasn't able to get more than a word or two in edge wise the entire journey from the Sky Deck to the cabin door. He closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss goodnight, but instead, Barbara shoved him into the room and slammed the door. Bob sighed and turned around to see Zack standing near the bathroom door in his towel. Zack was smiling so Bob knew something was coming and braced himself for whatever it might be.

"Wow. You know, you are the luckiest man on Earth," Zack said in his trademark sarcasm.

With that, the blonde teen returned to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed.

**The End.**

* * *

(_**Note from Hurricane: I hope everyone enjoyed this! The character of Addison is kind of one dimensional on the show, but I've always thought she seemed like the type that would... "get around" if you catch my meaning. And I hope I spelled "floozie" right, lol)**_

**Notes on the pairing:**

**Addison** is a classmate of our heroes in _SLOD_.

**Bob** is a long time friend of Zack and Cody who made many appearances in _SLOZAC_ and once on _SLOD._

**(Author's Note: This one-shot was originally posted as part of the "Strange Love" collection which can be found on author Wyntirsno's profile. The premise of the collection was that several different authors drew random names of characters that had appeared on the Suite Life series over the years and wrote one-shot romance stories with the random characters.)**


End file.
